Coming Home To Somethig Special
by Not Just An Illusion
Summary: sasuke has been away on a mission. but when he comes home he has a very special surprise waiting. yaoi , boyxboy, lemon, sasunaru


**I don't own Naruto and yer my friends gave me the idea for this so thanx guys xoxo**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"Finally home," Sasuke sighed as he flopped down on his couch. It had been a week since he had been home due to a mission to the rain village. "I wonder if Naruto's home." Getting up he walked to his friends door two down from his own. Knocking on it, Sasuke called out to his flatmate. "Naruto are you in there?"

"Yea you can come in if you want," Naruto called back. Sasuke smirked; Naruto was up to something because usually he would come out to see Sasuke.

"Okay," he said as though he suspected nothing. He opened the door and the sight that greeted him was like a birthday come early. Naruto was dressed in a pair of tight bike shorts and well that was about it.

"Well look at my little kitsune all dressed …down?" Sasuke practically purred as he walked towards Naruto with a smirk.

"And it's all for you my raven," Naruto giggled putting his face right in front of Sasuke; there lips almost touching. Sasuke growled and filled the space. Naruto just smirked and kissed back. Sasuke pushed the kitsune against the wall and ran his tongue across Narutos lip.

"ssssssssaaaaaaasssssuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee," Naruto whined." it's unfair you have more clothes on than me." he tugged at the older boys shirt smirking. Sasuke growled at the loss of his lovers lips on his and removed the piece of clothing, then picked the younger shinobi up and dumped him on the bed.

Sasuke smirked and kissed Narutos neck. Moving down he ran his tongue over the kitsunes chest, stopping at his right nipple. He older boy messed with it while removing Narutos shorts. When it was hard, he turned his attention to the other nipple while messaging Naruto hard member.

The kitsune moaned and flipped them over some he was on top. He kissed along Sasukes jaw line, to his neck then ran his tongue down his lovers' chest over his stomach until he reached the top of Sasukes shorts. In a blink of an eye, Naruto had removed both Sasukes shorts and boxers. Naruto smirked at the shaft before him standing at attention. Naruto blew on the head before taking it into his mouth. Sasuke groaned and bucked his hips almost causing Naruto to gag. Naruto removed the member from his mouth only it start kissing, licking and bitting softly at the hard shaft. Sasuke moaned Narutos name loudly.

"Naruto…I-I'm…c-c-close," Sasuke gasped a few minutes later. But Naruto ignored the comment, took the member back into his mouth again, and started to deep throat him. Sasuke came and Naruto swallowed the warm liquid greedily. Sasuke flipped them over and smirking put three fingers in Narutos mouth.

"Suck," he said huskily and Naruto obeyed quickly. When they were slick with saliva Sasuke removed them and put one at Narutos entrance. After the blond gave his consent, Sasuke shoved it into his lovers puckering hole. The kitsune cried out in pain but nodded for the older boy to continue. Sasuke moved his finger around for a while then added another one. Naruto moaned as Sasuke did a scissoring motion then added the finial finger. When Sasuke thought Naruto was stretched enough he removed his fingers only to have Naruto whimper at the loss

"are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he positioned himself at Narutos entrance, Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. Sasuke trusted in and stopped to let Naruto adjust. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke giving the go ahead. They started slow, but soon they were going full speed.

"ah…harder…faster…" Naruto gasped. They were both coming to their climaxes

"oh.. N-Naruto.. I-I'm going to…ah" Sasuke panted.

"me…too" was Narutos response.

After a few more trusts Naruto came all over their stomachs and chests, and as Narutos walls closed around Sasukes throbbing member he came too. They rode out their orgasms before collapsing. Sasuke pulled out and rolled off his lover. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes waist and rested his head the older boys chest; ignoring the sticky liquid.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," Naruto yawned as he closed his eyes. Just before he fell asleep Sasuke whispered in his kitsunes ear

"I love you too," then he fell asleep with his arms around his lover.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks again to all my friends who inspired me lol**

**Love you guys xoxox**

**Plz review **


End file.
